Just the two of us
by RippledOcean
Summary: Momiji is older and meets a beautiful girl named Brooke. They fall in love but will mother nature let them? It seems everything goes wrong for both Brooke and Momiji. Is their love too strong to break or will it shatter into a million pieces?
1. Dares

**Third story! Well... I haven't finished my second one... but I just thought of this story and I wanted to get straight into it! xD enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Wow, just look at her. She looks so beautiful..._

''hey Momiji, you're never going to get anywhere just staring at her like that... sure, you don't know her but I'd take my chance if someone caught my eye so sharp''

_That's Tye, My friend Haru and I graduated with. He only joined our school in the final year though so I'm really his only friend. _

''Yea but what am I supposed to say, Tye?'' I asked '' I've been watching you all night how about we exchange numbers? I'm not like you, I'm no good with the pickup lines'' I added

Tye walked over to me and patted my back ''Only one way for it. Wait till she's ordering a drink''

''What if her friends get it?''

''although you could just go dance near her''

''she'll think I'm stalking her'' _he was ignoring all my background comments_

''OR just go dance like crazy, that will get you noticed; the funky chicken seems to be last season! No one would ever do that! YEA that will get you going'' he was practically yelling like he wanted the whole club hearing him

''No way, and I thought you said there was only one solution?''_ I didn't want to do any of them_

Tye looked at the ground then smiled and quickly turned to me

''what...''

''I GOT IT'' Tye ran towards the girl

I chased after him pushing all the dancers out of the way. I saw he finally reached her but before he could say anything I pushed him to the ground knocking the girls drink all over her black floral dress

''I am so sorry miss, I didn't mean to; I just... My friend here was going to umm do a terrible dare involving you and I didn't think it was fair''

''was the dare spill a drink all over a girl you just met'' She laughed, she brushed back a piece of her natural dark brown hair, it was like she didn't care

''you're not mad?'' she shook her head '' not even a little, I was expecting a slap by now''

'' No, not at all. It was an accident right? Therefore it weren't supposed to happen... but it did and I can't change that so... it doesn't bother me. And if I slapped you I would be in a great mood for about 5 seconds after hitting you and I'd want to hit you again and that wouldn't be fair'' She smiled

Her smile was like a sunrise. When all the darkness had been thrown out for the brand new day, All that's left it light, pure light.

''Well the least I could do is buy you a drink''

''alright then, Rule of Brookes number one! Never turn down an offer...unless it's a bad one!''

_Is that her name? No, it must be short for something_

''Brooke, huh? I'm Momiji''

''Well my full name is **Brooklyn** but just call me Brooke. Nice to meet ya!''

I smiled and we walked to the bar

''So what do you want, you can have anything you like''

''You mean I can actually drink it and not have it on my dress?''

''Yes you can actually drink it if you want''

''wow! Then I'll just have a blue WKD, if that's no problem''

I smiled at her and turned to the waiter

''Two blue WKD's please''

''hey! This is my favourite song! Come on let's dance!''

It was Flo Rida's low and I can't dance for anything

''pretty please?'' she looked at me with her deep green eyes I couldn't resist so I stood up and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the centre of the dance floor. She was moving side to side, turning and I just stood there life my granddad did at my 7th birthday party! _COME ON MOMIJI MOVE! _It was a text from Tye, he was right though. But before I could do my funky chicken she locked her arms around my neck and almost automatically I placed mine on her waist

''This is fun; we should do this again''

''Yea, hey umm what's your... I mean can I have your number?''

She smiled at me with that angelic smile once more and grabbed my wrist

''do you have a pen?''

Funny enough, I did and I handed it over and she wrote her number on my hand

''I wonder who's number that is maybe you should call it and find out'' she winked and I did as she said and her Low ringtone went off as she answered

''Hello, Brooke here... who's this?''

''You're looking at him''

She hung up and we carried on talking, dancing, laughing and drinking. It was like the night ended in 5 minutes. Tye had left, I felt terrible. I hardly saw him all night and he's the one who got me and Brooke talking. Brooke and I were both a little drunk and it was passed midnight before we realised the time

'' Damn, my dad's going to kill me''

''you can stay at mine if you like?''

She looked at me for a while before answering

''Alright, I'll tell my dad I was at a friends''

''well you were right? Were friends aren't we?''

''haha, yea we are!''

I rung for a taxi to come pick us up.

''it's going to be 10 to 20 minutes, you're not cold are you?''

''I'm fine''

I walked over and sat where she was sat, after a while she rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

_DAMN, what am I supposed to do?_

The taxi turned up, I picked up Brooke and sat in the back with her head still resting on me. She looked so upset when she was asleep, but still so beautiful.

''where to sir?'' the driver politely asked

''21 Heavens court drive, do you know where? Do you need a postal code?''

''N..no I know the place''

I nodded to him then turned back at Brooke, who hadn't moved in the slightest. We arrived at my apartment and I tipped the driver, still holding Brooke I walked upstairs into my bedroom.

''Here we are'' I said knowing she couldn't hear me

I placed her head on my pillow and gently let down the rest of her body. I walked over to the door when I heard rustling of the covers

''Mo, Momiji?''

I turned to face Brooke ''yea?''

''Thanks''

''No..No problem. No problem at all''

''Come here please''

I slowly walked over and rested my hands on the bed. She sat up and put her hand on my cheek, I turned at her and kissed her, she didn't resist. I fell onto her on the bed and put my hands either side of her arms and carried on kissing her, passionately. My phone went off and it broke the kiss. It was Kyo, he said him and Tohru are visiting tomorrow (_he means today, I must have got it late, Damn)_ at 10am, It was 5now. How was I supposed to get to sleep at wake up in five hours...

''Momiji... I'm sorry''

I was replying to the text and stopped when I heard those words

''but, you have nothing to be sorry for'' I laughed and placed my hand on hers

''Now try and get some sleep okay? I'll see you in the morning''

I went into the guest room and laid on the bed thinking about my kiss with Brooke; Amazing...

I didn't think twice about Kyo coming to visit... It had slipped my mind completly...

* * *

**Aww I love it! i know i sound big headed...but I JUST DO! for everyone whos read this, thanks! be sure to reveiw and tell me what you like etc.. hate etc..**

**xD i dont own momiji, Kyo, Haru or Tohru BUT i DO own Tye and Brooke!**


	2. What did you do!

**Chapter 2! It's so hard keeping up! Having 3 stories to edit, add chapters etc...Who am I to have thought I could do each one piece by piece -_- I should have stuck to one at a time!**

**Ahh well...nuff said. Enjoy! xD**

''Momiji? Wake up'' I felt someone shaking me gently, her pure voice echoing through my ears

''Brooke, good morning!'' I Said wiping my eyes

''umm there's some people here to see you''

It took me a moment to think, _Oh shit! KYO!_

''alright one second... stay here'' I winked at her without even noticing and she laughed

I walked into my dining room and Tohru ran up to me and hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe

''choking, Tohru!'' I said

''Oh sorry! It's just been so long!''

I agreed and Kyo was staring at me with an impressed look

''what? Is there something you wanna say to me?''

''aha! You've done well my son!''

''In what? ''

At that second Brooke walked in, her waist length Chestnut hair blew with the wind from outside. Kyo smiled ''See what I mean''

''Oh, I'm terribly sorry I thought you were all in the kitchen''

''Its oka-'' I was Interrupted by Kyo ''It's alright, come on and sit down. Tell us about yourself''

''Oh no, I must be going''

''Aww that's such a shame...can't you stay a little while longer?''

''Umm, if it's okay with Momiji...I guess I can''

''Its fine with me, Brooke. Stay as long as you like''

Brooke quickly sat down next to Me and Kyo's eyes stalked her as she glided. She placed one hand inside her mouth as she started to nibble on her nails, nervously.

''anyone want a drink'' I broke the silence.

''So Brooke right?''She nodded'' How did you and Momiji meet''

''uhr..at a club''

''Oh really? Momiji I didn't think you was the...party type'' Kyo raised an eyebrow at me

''I went wi-''

''I can remember like it was yesterday you was crying over your spilt milk'' Kyo laughed and looked at Brooke who couldn't really care less if I used to be the kid that cried over useless things

''Kyo, why are you here?, please enlighten me with your knowledge...''

''umm, cant I come see my loving baby brother Momiji?'' Brooke looked up like she had just been struck by lightning and looked at me

''dont worry, were not brothers- now kyo the real reason?''

''alright, Tye rung us up''

_I KNEW IT!_

''How is he, I need to ring him''

''he sounded...wasted; how much did you two drink?''

''i dont know how much _he _drunk, but I left early with Brooke''

''Ahh I see''

Tohru invited Brooke into the kitchen to make some tea, while Kyo and I discussed things I really couldn't be bothered with

''So'' Tohru continued '' Are you and Momiji an 'item' now?''

Brooke blushed ''Umm if people still call it that, I think we are anyway''

''well, has he said he loves you yet?

''no, no...is he that type of guy?''

''I don't know, I don't think he's ever been in a serious relationship before''

''really?...neither''

''have you not? Then you two are perfect for each other...when are you going to kiss him''

''...'' Brookes head sunk into her shoulders

''YOU ALREADY HAVE?''

Kyo turned his head...

''Have what? You already have what?''

''I don't know what their on about''

''umm, I don't know, something happened last night..''Brooke admitted

''aww! How sweet...wait, you haven't...done it yet,right''

It took Brooke a moment to figure out what 'done it' ment

''OH NO! NOT THAT! NOT YET!''

''WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON MOMIJI? YOU NAUGHTY KID!''

''kyo, you don't even know what they're talking about so stop thinking little thoughts in that what you call a brain'' I stayed calm; I didn't know what they were on about either.

''well, I'm finding out''

Kyo rushed into the kitchen

''HAVENT DONE WHAT YET! WHAT HAVENT YOU DONE?'' he was face to face with Brooke

''KYO YOU CANT JUST COME RUSHING IN! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION!'' Tohru ran up to kyo hitting him with a wooden spoon.

I walked in my eyes met Brookes straight away, Kyo and Tohru noticed

''well we best be off'' Tohru said joyfully as she gave me a hug and waved Brooke goodbye

''...soo, what was you talking about''

''nothing...important'' Brooke laughed I watched her lips move gracefully as she revealed a gap of her teeth while laughing. I ran up and picked her up and kissed her once more.

''Momiji... I lov-''

''-love you, Brooke''

She smiled and I kissed her again until we realised the time and she had to go to work

''Ill see you later, right?'' I said

''Of course, you will''

**I AM LEAVING IT THERE, ONE BECAUSE THE FIRST ONE WAS LONG, and also cause Its almost midnight and I have school tomo! YAY ( silent applause..-_-) next chapter is going to have all the action you've been waiting for with the 'MOTHER NATURE WONT LET THEM' etc... **** HAVE FUN, REVEIW IF YOU CAN BE ARSED and CYA!:)**


	3. Trouble

**Carrying on with this story, im in a really depressed mood -_- so if the story is crap don't blame me...blame my mood changes. Anyways, let's get on shall we? Before I fall asleep.._**

Brooke worked at a fancy restaurant in the centre of town. I decided to go eat there, I was hungry anyways but I mostly wanted to go see Brooke. I called a taxi and he drove off to the restaurant. It was five stars and it had one of the best chefs from Europe working there. It served everything, from sushi to a full English breakfast. I stood at the desk and waiting to be seated.

''eating alone, sir?''

''yes, thankyou'' I said as he handed my table ticket

I sat at the window viewing the cities light display from above.

''Are you ready to order, sir?'' A waitress asked while laughing

''I'd know that laugh anywhere'' I said while turning to face Brooke

''Momiji, what are you doing here? I'm working''

''Yea I know, and I was hungry, how was i supposed to know you worked _here_''

''because I told you last night''

''ah, yes you did...I thought you meant the one in the other side of town'' i smirked

''you lie too much Momiji, So what are you ordering''

''Can you order staff?''

''Momiji!'' She laughed and the manager walked over

''Is everything alright,sir?''

''Yes everything is fine, you just dont have something on the menu i really adore''

''Ehum, I assure you sir, everything you could ever think of eating is on our menu, Brooklyn, what is it he would like to order''

''..a...a member of staff, sir''

''Oh? And which one?''

''This fine one right next to me'' I said referring to Brooke

''Well, Brooklyn your shift doesn't end for another hour and a half''

''I'll pay for her and my own meal, also I'll add another $200 for the trouble and If I paid you how much Brooke is worth then I assure you, there's not enough money in the world''

''Alright then. Brooklyn make sure the costumer is happy with his meal''

Brooke nodded then glared at me

''Momiji, what are you doing'' she sat in the chair opposite and I grabbed her hand and placed it under mine.

''having dinner with my girlfriend''

''Okay okay, just hurry and order''

''how's the Shrimp here?''

''Momiji, were at a five star restaurant and your asking me how the shrimp is?''

''yup''

''well uhr.. its good''

''good!, WAITER!''

The waiter hurried over with his notepad and pen jotting down both of our orders and quickly ran off to the kitchen. Brooke and I were talking about anything that came into our minds until she suddenly became uncomftable

''whats wrong''

''you see that guy over there'' she said pointing to a tall man with blonde hair ''The one in the blue shirt, well, he's my ex...and he's not exactly..uhr.. nice'' she held a cloth over her face''if he see's me with you he will definitely come over and cause trouble''

I stared at him and quickly turned when he looked over

''I think he's seen us'' Brooke said

He walked over and banged his fists on the table, shaking our wine glasses into the result of knocking over

'' Iya' Love, It's bin' a while'' he said smirking

''piss off, Gary, were trying to eat''

''Oh yea? And who's this pretty face? Arent you gonna introduce me?''

''I think you've already creating a crowd'' I said proving a point

''I dont like smart arses''

''ah, i get it. You're not smart so you hate anyone that is''

''Oi you, you'd better watch your mouth''

''yea what you gonna do?''

He fully stood up and shoved the table onto the floor

''good thing our shrimp weren't here yet''

''will you shut up, i'm fed up of hearing your twitty voice''

''and I'm sick of seeing your face, maybe if you piss off then we'd both feel better''

He picked me up by my collars and Brooke rose and attempted to push him off me, but failed.

''Help! He's hurting him'' she cried

All the staff gathered round some trying to calm him down to let go, but he ignored them like they weren't even there, The manager rung the police and then Gary finally stopped when they arrived. Me and Brooke walked out and drove off. She stayed at mine for the night and we both went to sleep as soon as we got in.

''Morning princess'' Gary whispered into me

I was still half asleep and I couldn't feel my body, Gary was punching me while his mate had my arms held to my back. I cried out in pain but Brooke weren't in the same room as me...Where was i? Everything was red, Is it my blood? Or am I passing out?

''Where's Brooke?'' I managed to shout it but my voice shattered as I fell to the ground. My eyes opening and closing slowly until the last words I hear were Gary's

''Dont worry, she's fine'' He laughed and I couldn't no longer see or hear, Was I asleep or dead? Everything was a blur...

''MOMIJI'' Brooke yelled as loud as she could, giving me mouth to mouth. I coughed up some blood and awoke

''what..uhr...what happened''

''I dont know, I woke up and the whole place was trashed!, I couldn't find you anywhere, what happened to you?''

''Gary was telling the truth, you are fine''

''GARY DID THIS?'' she broke down in tears

''dont worry, It's better me than you''

''No, He's my problem, I can't believe I brought you into this...I'm so sorry Momiji''

I grabbed her close to me and held her in my arms

''dont worry, I'll be fine'' I kissed her on the forehead and she took me to hospital

They doctor said I'd be fine, and that my bruises and cuts would heal in a few days to weeks. Brooke was still convinced it was her fault, She left me in Hospital and went out for some fresh air

Brooke took out her phone

~Gary; Ex~ ~Calling~

''Gary, Meet me at 23 doasly lane now''

**Uaghahatq! IM SOO TIRED... NIGHT! IM OFF! ENJOY THIS STORY, TOMOROW IS SUNDAY~ MY LAZY DAY SO WONT UPDATE..-_- IM STILL ANNOYED.**


	4. Gary

**It has been a while, honestly I think everyone has forgotten about this story ''/ I'm so sorry I haven't updated, i just...I don't know, I just have 8 other stories! I'm trying to finish this one now though!:) **

''You rang princess?''

Brooke turned and looked at the man, who had hurt her love. She was more than angry, she was furious. She didn't care his friends were there. She rushed to him and slapped him; she could see her hand print already forming.

''why! Why did you hurt him!''

''because-''

She slapped him again, harder.

''no, there isn't a reason! He hasn't done anything wrong!''

''he doesn't deserve you, i want you back'' he grinned, it was sickening

''so you were going to kill him!''

''no, but listen. I will leave your little toy boy alone, If...you return to me''

''never, i hate you! Go rot in hell you sick bastard!''

''then i'm afraid if i can't have you, why should he?''

''Listen! You will leave Momiji alone! Do what you like to me, just leave him. Or i won't be responsible for my actions''

He pushed her to the nearest wall and pinned her arms up against it. She heard his friends laughing

''No, you listen! You think you can hurt me? Heh. I could break your pretty little face right now'' He stroked her cheek and went in to kiss her. She turned her face, he kissed her cheek and she remembered the feel of his cold lips. It was a memory she wish she could forget.

''heh, what did i ever see in you?'' She laughed to herself ''now, get off me''

''I don't think so love. You said I could do anything to you, You really want to protect that boy so much? Don't you want a man?''

''He is more a man than you would ever be!''

''Oh yea, let's just see about that''

He began to un button Brookes shirt. She pushed him off and ran, she heard the footsteps of his gang chasing after her. She knew the area well and rushed down a pitch black alley, she knew there was a turn. She took it and waited for the men to pass.

Once the men were out of sight she took out her phone.

_One new message...momiji._

_Brooke, where are you? you never came back...are you alright? The doctor said I can leave tomorrow morning...I'll see you tomorrow then okay? I hope your safe xx_

She couldn't help it, her tears fell. She had to keep Momiji safe; he wasn't going to suffer because of her. She rang him, as soon as it began to beep she hung up she couldn't speak to him, what was she meant to say. Seconds later her phone rang, it was Momiji, if she answered she could upset him by telling him where she was and what she done. If she rejected it, he would know something was wrong. She took her chances and answered, trying to keep calm

''...Momiji?''

''Brooke! Where are you?''

''I just..went for a walk, I needed some time to think''

''Are you coming back?''

''...I...Momiji, I don't think...I don't think we should see each other anymore...''

''what, what do you mean? Why?''

''I..I'm sorry''

She hung up, she couldn't breathe, she needed to get home and relax. She needed to think. Why should Gary chose who she can love?

She opened her front door, walked in and dropped her jacket to the ground. She flicked on the lights and walked up stairs. She hadn't eaten all day, the last thing she ate was with Momiji and the restaurant. She sighed, wondering if she had done the right thing. Brooke didn't bother with changing, she fell on her bed and tried to relax. She could see Momiji's soft image in her mind. She loved him and she couldn't risk him. She wouldn't risk him. Brooke fell into her slumber, dreaming...

**OH..HAI:D, i know its kinda short, but i couldn't write too much as it's in the next chapter. I know the other chapters are in first person but this is Brookes chapter really, so. :) review if you liked it, or if you have any tips for me. I'm a young writer and i could use all the help i can get!**


	5. What have I done?

**Hey, see i told you i'm trying to finish this! I'm doing two chapters in one night; I might even finish the story tonight! Enjoy!**

_Brooke, what did she mean? Why can't we see each other?...what happened?_

I walked out of the hospital, with a bandage on my arm, and called for a taxi, it arrived quickly and I got home. I didn't know whether to call Brooke, did she want me calling her? I didn't care, I needed to know what had happened.

_Brooke, Calling_

''...no answer!''

_Brooke, Calling_

''why is she ignoring me!''

I decided to drive to her house, she lived in a small village about a mile or two from the city. It was peaceful. I found her house and knocked. She opened the door and was shocked when I was stood there, she attempted to close the door and I stopped it with my foot.

''Brooke!''

''Go away'' she was hiding behind the door

''what have I done?''

''nothing, I just can't see you''

''what happened then?''

''nothing important! Just leave it, I can't be with you''

''why!''

''I'm no good for you Momiji, you will just get hurt''

''let me be the judge of that''

''please...just leave''

''fine, but I will keep trying until you accept me''

''don't''

She closed the door after I removed my foot, I was confused. I stayed in the village; I sat on a bench opposite Brooke's house. I watched her close the curtains of her bedroom and the lights went out. I waited for her to collect her newspaper the next morning. Her door opened, she walked out and picked it off the ground, her eyes met mine and she realised I was watching her.

She watched me watching her and turned to walk back inside. Every now and then, I saw her peek out of the window to see if I was still waiting. It was 8pm, I had been waiting for over 24 hours. I was tired, hungry and cold. But I was determined for Brooke to open the door and tell me what was going on. At 10, Brookes wooden door opened again and she walked out. She walked towards me and I kept my face calm, not smiling.

She stood in front of me and held my hand loosely, she shivered as she felt how cold it was, hers were warm and soft

''Please...just come inside if you're not going to leave''

''are you going to tell me?''

''no''

''then I will wait here until you do''

''I can't!''

''You won't''

''Momiji, I love you so much, and I wont risk- ..I won't, let you ..waste your life-''

''Risk? What?''

''I didn't mean that''

''you did, carry on''

''I-''

''Please''

She sighed and sat on the bench besides me

''Gary, is threatening to hurt you...I won't let that happen''

''and we can't be together because?''

''If I'm with you, he will hurt you. I don't want to risk your life''

''If i'm not with you my life is worthless anyways, I would do anything to be with you''

''Please, just...leave it. Go home or come inside, I'm not letting you suffer''

She walked in, she weren't bothered if I went home or stayed at hers...she just wanted me sheltered.

I went home, she didn't want me there and I understood that, it would make it harder for both of us.

It was quiet in the city tonight, like everything had died. I couldn't sleep, Gary...he was an issue.

_Kyo and Haru...they will be good for this job, they both have tempers...but Yuki has the skills..._

I Rang all three and told them my dilemma, the three agreed and decided Gary would no longer be a problem after they visit him...

**I'm sorry! All my chapters are short, I don't know why! I just can't seem to write a lot ''/**


	6. The Zodiac

**Ugh...its been TOO long since i updated this..this will be the last chapter! Or if i cant fit it all in, the next will be the end:D i dont think many people have read this but if you have thanks(; **

''so..who's this guy again?'' Yuki asked

''And why do we have to beat him up?'' Haru finished

''Because he's bad news...and you know I can't fight''

They all laughed at me

''that's right, remember when you stepped on Rin's iPod'' kyo laughed

''and she had to be literally dragged off by me before killing you'' Haru finished again

''HUSH, that was a long time ago...''

''Oh whatever, I organised a dinner for Tohru and I. She's pissed at you''

I saw Yuki's face dropped...he didn't like her anymore but he was still upset that Kyo knew he liked her and now he's with her.

''She never stays mad for long, I'll be fine''

''Just don't step on her iPod'' Haru laughed

''So you lot need to sort this Gary out. He's already beat me up before, I got sent to hospital. You need to do worse..a lot worse. I don't ever want him bugging Brooke again.''

''Got it.'' Kyo said

''Got what? He only invited you because of your temper, you couldn't actually harm anything...stupid cat'' Yuki harshly said

''You want to say that to my face?''

''I just did''

''...well do it again!''

''GUYS!'' I interrupted ''Just get him, this is his address. I need to talk to Brooke''

''Okay, I know where this is'' Haru said

''NO YOU ARE NOT BEING THE MAP, YOU GOT LOST ON YOUR WAY TO SHIGURES'' Kyo and Yuki both said.

''I'll lead us'' Yuki said. Kyo knew he didn't know where it was so just let Yuki go on. They waved back at me and left.

Brooke, I hope she accepts me...I love her. I reached her house. The lights were on so she must have been in so I knocked.

She opened it and I saw her face drop ''Brooke, please!''

She stopped and let me in, I sat on her leather couch. ''Brooke, you don't need to worry—''

''Gary will hurt you.''

''No, that's the thing—''

''He will Momiji, I can't let that happen.''

''It wont—''

''It will, I know what he's like—''

''Will you just be quiet for one minute!''

She nodded as I raised my voice

''Gary wont be a problem any longer, My friends will sort him out. He won't bug you any longer''

She broke down in tears so I rushed to get her a tissue

''Mo- Momiji, you didn't need to risk yourself...or friends''

''But I did, I love you, I'm not loosing you because of some Idiot''

''I love you too..I just—''

I didn't let her finish, all I needed to hear were those words 'I love you' so I went for it, I kissed her. She responded quickly too as I felt her arms lock on my neck. I fell on top of her, as we sunk into the couch. This is everything I wanted, Me, her. Together, Without Gary.

My phone vibrated.

''Ignore it'' She said. And I did just that

It vibrated again, and again. I looked at it 'Kyo Sohma'

''I'll be five minutes...less'' I winked at her

''Hello?''

''Momiji!'' He sounded breathless ''we..we couldn't do it. He had back up *cough* Haru and Yuki, I cant find them. I need help. Quickly, Get Brooke out of the house meet at the house''

He hung up before I could say anything

''Brooke, we need to leave, quickly!'' I tugged at her wrist and dragged her out. We got into my car and drove up to Shigure's.

I walked into the living room where Tohru was fussing over Kyo's cut lip, Shigure fussing over his grazes on his legs.

''Ahh Momiji'' Kyo said, after coughing up blood

''Still no sign of Haru and Yuki?''

All three sadly nodded

I turned to Brooke ''Stay here.''

''What? Momiji, what has he done''

''Just please. Tohru?''

''On it'' Tohru took Brooke into the kitchen

''Guys...We're going to have to get the whole zodiac on him...Kyo I know your hurt but—''

''I can still fight''

''thanks, Shigure?''

''Anything for family''

I dialled everyone. Hatori, Kagura, Ayame, Ritsu, Rin, Kureno and even Akito.

''do you think Kisa and Hiro will be able to fight?''

''Yes, Kisa was the tiger, she is fierce. And Hiro can do anything'' Shigure answered

So I asked them as well, everyone was up for it so they all met at Shigure's.

Everyone arrived and we all headed to Gary's house. Akito kept going on about how if all the Zodiacs fought together they can transform to their animals. We just needed to find Haru and Yuki

''You wanna try that again! Go on, Hit me!''We all knew that was Haru. Rin ran through the tree's and we all followed. Haru was pinned up with about four taller guys up in his face. Rin slammed the one who was just about to punch him, to the floor and punched the other two while kicking the last in his...'parts'.

''Rin!''

''Haru'' They ran up to each other and hugged.

''I know not to mess with you'' he winked

''where's Yuki?'' I yelled

''Here!'' he was running towards us, being followed by about 15 guys.

''YAH!'' Kisa was pulled down by the guys who just pinned Haru. Hiro tried to hit them but he got pulled as well.

''NOW GUYS!'' Akito yelled

We all grabbed each other, I grabbed Yuki and Haru because they didn't understand. There was a Giant light and slowly, one by one..We all transformed.

The Rat,

The Ox,

The Tiger,

The Rabbit,

The Dragon,

The Snake,

The Horse,

The Ram,

The Monkey,

The Rooster,

The Dog,

The Boar,

And finally, The Cat...

**I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO END IT. AND I DIDNT THINK IT WAS THAT LONG. So hopefully the next one will be the last one(: **


	7. Fight!

**I haven't wrote while I've had 10 days to write! :L I'm so bad:/ ;) well I thought to just finish this rather than just update all of my stories :L so you guys are lucky!:D bbbaaaaa, enjoy;)**

The charging stopped. Everything froze. The men dropped their fists and their eyes widened

''...what the''

''Shit''

''No way''

We had all just fully transformed we waited for the right moment.

''ATTACK'' Shigure yelled

On that command we all rushed towards them. Most of us were working in small groups

I was with Kisa and Hiro. Haru, Kyo and Yuki were together. Shigure, Ayame, Akito and Hatori. Then Rin and Kagura. The rest were on their own most of the time, Ritsu apologising with every hit, kick or bite he made.

It was hilarious I thought, all the guys trying to run away. No way could they outrun us. Kisa was brutal, she was almost killing the poor guys. We only wanted to teach them a lesson.

We were winning but then something struck me...where the hell...is Gary?

''Haru!'' I yelled

''Whaaat?'' he said bashing two guys heads together.

''Where is Gary!''

He stopped and looked around, dodging the punches that were getting thrown at him. I could see the confusion in his eye, he didn't know. No one knew

''I have to go!''

''Be careful.'' Rin said pushing me as I was about to get stabbed ''Find him'' She smothered the guy in the face with her hooves ''And kill him''

''Make us proud'' Shigure yelled

''I will'' I ran away from the scene and rushed to Shigures house. I returned to my human form...without me, will the others still be animals?...no time to think, ive left now.

I opened the door ''Brooke! Tohru!''

''Momiji...Where is everyone?''

''Brooke your safe'' I ran and hugged her

''Of course i am...why wouldn't—''

She looked across my shoulder and froze

''Because I'm here'' A voice said from behind me

Gary.

I rushed to him and punched him in the face, he got up. A knife in his hand

''Momiji!'' Tohru pulled her hand back ''Its his fight'' I saw her mouth as Brooke nodded

''Ya know, You are more likely to get stabbed yourself if you hold a knife''

''Oh please'' he laughed ''There is only one place this knife is cutting and thats your throat''

''Wanna bet?''

''Why not'' He swiped for my neck which i easily dodged but then he went for my legs and i fell down. Shit that hurt! My left leg was stinging but i knew if I didn't get up he wouldn't hesitate with my throat. I tripped him up and he fell and the knife flew from his hand. I rushed for it and stabbed his right hand. God, please don't be left handed i hoped as he screamed in pain. I remembered what Rin had said 'Kill Him' Was I a killer though? He has caused Brooke too much trouble I went for it, no hesitation. He wouldn't hesitate for me, why should I for him? I heard it slice...his skin on his throat

**I like my beat fast and my bass down low~ :D im really into this song at the mo' (: **

**I ended it here because i liked that as an ending(;**


	8. peace

**Bacccck(; LAST ONE I SWEAR.**

I ran to Brooke, who had her hands over her face, and smiled ''It's okay now, he's gone. For good''

She lifted her hands and looked at me and smiled. Her arms locked around my neck and she kissed me.

''i love you'' she whispered

''i love you too''

''AWWWW:D'' tohru yelled, ''that is soooo CUTE, AWH''

''tohru'' i glared at her

''OH SORRY...oh and hows kyo?''

''Oh DAMN!''

I called him, they were all fine. The guys retreated and the Sohma's were on their way back.

I looked at Brooke and she looked at me. Everything was alright.

**This is all i needed to write;) so waste of a chapter:L. Anyways! I hope you liked this story! Thanks for reading, i love you all (; ;)**


End file.
